


How many is TOO many?

by Trashtiercryptid



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashtiercryptid/pseuds/Trashtiercryptid
Summary: Constance Cariveau needs to hold an intervention for her friend.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)





	How many is TOO many?

**Author's Note:**

> Hail and well met from Lamia! This is for a friend (and me) since we decided to marry our idiot characters in a universe where they aren't warriors of light and get to be happy. eNJOY!

Constance was irritated. Very irritated. It truly was just her luck that the only competent warrior willing to work with her was a capital F Flighty wreck. 7am Constance had said the night before. Sure thing! I’ll be there right on time! Loralai beamed.

Fucking liar.

Constance checked her watch again. 7:48. By Menphina where the hell was that Viera? The duskwight pushed herself up off the bench and Walked toward the aetheryte in the main plaza of Limsa. If that blasted girl was still asleep, Gods help her because Constance would kill her herself. Constance pulled the piece of paper that Lora had foolishly given her with the exact address to her apartment.

The Mist, ward 21, Apartment 19

Constance slipped it carefully back into her tome and turned back the Aetheryte. She reached her hand out and focused as strands of aether formed around her more and more until she lost sight of the giant blue crystal, and instead saw a large Apartment building towering over her. Constance scowled and marched inside, up the stairs, and right up to apartment 19.  
Thump thump thump, “Saris?! Are you awake?” Constance called. There was some loud cursing on the other side of the door, some bangs and what could only be Loralai falling to the floor. Constance winced at the sound, then sighed and pinched her nose. The door flung open to reveal her flighty partner, who was still in her pajamas. Loralai gave Constance a sheepish grin, “I’m late, ain’t I?”  
Constance only folded her arms and glared. Loralai sighed and stepped aside, “Well you’re here, might as well discuss our next job here.” The Elezen raised an eyebrow and stepped into the small apartment.  
“I suppose this works as well as the Drowning M-M-Mai-” Costance’s words fell flat as she finally brought her eyes to settle on the apartment. There was a counter for cooking, a bed, a desk, and BOOKS. IN TOWERS. AS HIGH AS THE WINDOWS. Constance could only stare, horrified, and mildly impressed. She had not taken the rough spoken viera to be much of a reader, but she was clearly mistaken.  
“Is something wrong?” Lora asked curiously, closing the door behind her partner.

The audacity.

“Saris.” Constance said, eyes still sweeping the room, “Have you ever heard of a bookshelf?” Loralai huffed and rolled her eyes. “Come now it's not that bad, I know where every book is.”  
Constance whipped around at that, “Not that bad,” She hissed, “Are we perhaps seeing different rooms? This is a safety hazard!”  
“Oh Come on you are being dramatic! Just be careful? It’s not that hard.”  
“Not that-?!” Constance stared at Loralai in disbelief, then pointed at her desk that was surrounded by books and documents, “Then how-pray tell- Do you get into your desk?!”  
Loralai shrugged and said, “Easy. Watch.” Loralai Saris then proceeded to vault over the desk and land easily in her chair.  
“LORALAI!” Constance shrieked, “What in Menphina’s name is WRONG with you?!”

Loralai opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, a gruff voice roared from outside “OH SHUT IT WILL YOU?!”  
Loralai and Constance stopped and looked at each other, and there was nothing they could do but laugh.


End file.
